dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Universes in DenNIM
There are different endings to Mind and Dennim's story, but also different universes in which these endings play out. Universes can borrow each other's rules or discard few of their own and then qualify as a new universe. The same universe, and rules that come with it, can be reused for multiple endings. Having that said, "universes" are not synonymous with the recurring term "realities", which mainly refers to the ending itself. This page includes a list of examples that exist. Don't forget to check out Dennim's Guide to Life to see the full list of methods Dennim can follow to make himself real, which are also briefly mentioned in the list below: Rules of Reality In this universe Dennim is imaginary and cannot interact with the real world. Everything he does is made up by Mind during a psychotic episode. Rules of Influence In this universe Dennim is imaginary and his interaction with the real world is indirect. Everything he does is Mind herself doing it. Rules of Love In this universe Dennim is imaginary, but can interact with real life for as long Mind loves him. This has to do with Mind becoming unified with her other self and reality seeing the both of them as one, thus both of them real. The more she likes/loves him, the stronger Dennim's supernatural side becomes. Rules of Replacement''' In this universe Dennim is imaginary, but can be called into existence if Mind suffers a slow death, giving him to time to "absorb the life" escaping her body. This can also be done by being soaked with most of her blood, but this blood can't be from a dead body; she needs to be kept alive as long as possible while being drained. While this method asks for Mind to die, as to swap places with her other self (Dennim), it can be "hacked" by giving her intensive medical attention right after her passing. But this is hard. Rules of Blood In this universe Dennim is imaginary, but can be called into existence if Mind sacrifices herself, or he takes a random human sacrifice. Feeding on strangers is an alternative to spare Mind from suffering and (possibly) dying, but Dennim can only exist temporary on a strange body, thus needs to be given new sacrifices every time. Rules of Motivation In this universe Dennim is imaginary, but can temporarily interact with real life if his will to do so is great enough. This is determined by how great Mind's desire is to be helped, how nice she is to him, or if she's in a negative (emotional) state he thinks needs to be stablized. If Dennim keeps interacting with reality without taking breaks from it, Mind will become tired and all objects and changes called to life by him will slowly disappear, including Dennim himself in extreme cases. At that point Mind would fall into a deep sleep, until her brain has rested enough to call him back. If Mind's mental health improves by experiencing emotional relief and happiness, Dennim will also disappear, as he needs her to be "miserable" in order to exist. Rules of Fake Existence In this universe Dennim is imaginary, but can interact with real life if he thinks Mind needs the help. Despite being able to walk around like a fairly normal person, Dennim is bound to certain restrictions, and can only verbally participate in the real world. He cannot take a life or physically harm someone, nor can he engage in a love relationship with Mind, or one at all. He's also bound to the rules of his original character; and can't feel sadness or shame, for example, even when knowing the situation warrants it. He can be given life. By doing this, he's exempt from above rules. See Also *Dennim's Guide to Life * List of different endings